canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsia Heart
Fuchsia Heart is a fan-made superheroine created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But it has been confirmed that she is an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". About her Sabrina is a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. She is very happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never physically harm them, and even though she is 100% nice and happy most of the time and rarely has any bad days, she can be hard-headed and stubborn on rare occasions. And before gaining her super powers, she was originally just an ordinary girl who had a great admiration and respect for and romantic love interest in Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. Sabrina was a volunteer at the hospital, where she had rolled silverware in the kitchen. But one day, little did she know that her life would change forever because several months later: she was taking a tour of a top-secret lab, and in this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. She was in amazement as she began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but a few moments later, realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, she was walking down the sidewalk, when she heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. She decided to become a superheroine known as Fuchsia Heart, and named the amazing ability of forming and spreading the two sets of three floating hearts, the "Power Of Love". When Sabrina is in her unmorphed form, she can transform into Fuchsia Heart at any time by getting out a bottle of potion and taking a sip of it, next a stream of pink liquid shoots out of her fingers, and finally she becomes Fuchsia Heart. After her transformation, the stream of liquid turns into two sets of three solid floating hearts and her costume is a dark pink uniform with a fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. Later that afternoon, after Sabrina had changed back into her unmorphed form, she was walking along minding her own business when she bumped into a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo on it, white shorts, and a pair of sandals on accident. Sabrina told the young man her name and about how much she loved Yellow Fire, as she noticed that he looked exactly like the yellow superhero, but she just couldn't figure out why. Then she apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, as the young man told her that his name was Adam and he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright, but he decided to keep the fact he was really Yellow Fire a secret for now. The two of them started to become very good friends, and spent a great amount of time together. Adam even took Sabrina to Vale People 1st, a self-advocacy organization where wonderful and generous staff members encourage the happy and funny youth group members to become independent and empowered people by doing a lot of various activities: participating in role playing games, creating award-winning movies, planning fund raising events, organizing surprises, going on day trips around their own country, and even travelling abroad to other countries. After her first meeting as a visitor, Sabrina loved it so much that she decided to join as a member so she could have an improved social life as another way to entertain herself instead of just being on her laptop all the time. Sabrina and Adam started to feel quite comfortable together and recently became boyfriend and girlfriend because they send one another sentimental comments, compliment each other, say romantic things during their conversations, and are close friends and partners who love and adore each other, go out for drinks on weekends, and play games with each other a lot at Vale People 1st. One night, Adam had a had a very special surprise for Sabrina as he led her to a private area so he could transform into Yellow Fire. Sabrina watched in amazement and was pleasantly surprised to find out that her boyfriend is the secret identity of her favorite superhero. Powers and abilities Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang. Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and two sets of three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. The hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders. Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then gently places them back on the ground. This ability is used only as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Outside of battle, this ability is useful when an extremely heavy object needs to lifted. Super strength was given to her as a gift by Yellow Fire. Fuchsia fury - She clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her. Just like super strength, this ability is also used very rarely and only in extreme instances. Sweet revenge - An exclusive technique which she uses on Alan/Green Ice by winking, doing a seductive pose while saying “Yoo hoo! Alan, you hunky boy! Over here!”, and blowing a kiss to the green bully/supervillain because she is pretending to flirt with him as revenge for him forcing his affections on her. Alan is aroused by Fuchsia Heart as he looks at her with a shocked and delighted expression on his face and, while he is distracted, the fuchsia superheroine starts throwing hearts into the air and suddenly tons more of them rain down from the sky and start pummeling the green bully/supervillain, which causes non-violent physical damage, as his body turns pink for the entire duration of the attack. Weaknesses Fuchsia's Heart one weakness is her signature ability, power of love, doesn't work on her arch enemy, Dark Heart. Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam/Yellow Fire, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Role in the Rights Fighters In Sabrina1985's fan-made "The Power Of Love" scene that features Fuchsia Heart, a bully taunts her victim so bad that that he breaks down in tears. Fuchsia Heart then comes in and says "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!", as she comforts the victim and politely asks the bully to apologize, and then she uses power of love to make the bully and the victim become friends. Afterward, the fuchsia superheroine explains the UNCRC organization's article 37 and article 39 to the bully and tells her not to not pick on people anymore or she will be back for another visit if the bully returns to her old way of life, before walking away in a heroic manner. The gallery of pictures Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Rainbow Road drawn by Brainiac Adam Superheroes on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire hugging each other on Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart + Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sabrina and Yellow Fire 2.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire 2.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire giving each other hugs Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam Legend meeting Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart Fuchsia Heart and Adam Legend.png|A pic of Fuchsia Heart with Adam Legend Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire Adam and Fuchsia Heart.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart Transformation of a superheroine.png|Sabrina transforming into Fuchsia Heart Flying with my hero.png|Sabrina being carried by Yellow Fire as they fly over Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain Rita Repulsa, Sabrina, Honey, Adam, and Princess Peach.png|A few members of the Rights Fighters in their unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire and Sabrina.png|Sabrina being held in Yellow Fire's arms drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Fuchsia Heart 2.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Yellow Fire 3.png|another pic of Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart + Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Sabrina and Yellow Fire 4.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire getting ready to hug each other A scary trick.png|Sauria scares Fuchsia Heart by wearing a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, getting ready to kiss each other Superheroes and their candy bars.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire holding Snickers bars Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Adam's hug.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam hugging each other Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Fuchsia Heart and her allies getting ready to battle Dark Heart and her teammates drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam Legend and Yellow Fire falling in love with Sabrina in Looney Tunes styled humor because of her "Peach Repulsa" cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha watching Yellow Fire taunting Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha imitating Sabrina in front of Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Little Miss Beanie Sabrina is a lucky girl.png|Sabrina receiving a kiss from Yellow Fire under the mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam's cosplay.png|Sauria and Fuchsia Heart falling in love with Adam in Looney Tunes styled humor because of his "Yellow Legend" cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam SabrinaXAlan.png|Alan forces his affections on Sabrina, but she gets revenge on him by pretending to fall in love with him while she has been given a replica of Rita Repulsa's grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones, drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam and Sabrina in their "Yellow Legend" and "Peach Repulsa" costumes drawn by Brainiac Adam fuchsia_heart_by_insomniac_gamer-d6wziel.png|Fuchsia Heart Fanart made by Insomniac Gamer|link=http://insomniac-gamer.deviantart.com/art/Fuchsia-Heart-418201581 Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Fuchsia Heart protecting herself from Green Ice. Trivia Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She has a few similar traits of Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog, since both of them have pink as a signature color and they are the biggest fans of and greatly admire, love, and respect their male counterparts. She does not have the ability to fly, but she enjoys being carried in Yellow Fire's arms while he hovers a few inches over the ground. When she's not being carried in his arms, she walks along beside him and holds his hand while he is flying. Her power of love technique increases in strength if she is in a tag team battle with Yellow Fire, due to her love and respect for him. Fuchsia Heart's method of getting bullies to apologize to their victims is by politely asking, instead of using force like her teammates do. She does not allow herself to be an easy target for being a damsel in distress and fights back against those who mess with her, because if they do, she will demonstrate that she is a kind, loving, strong, and tough fighter by using the power of love on an enemy that is immune to that attack since the hearts hit the villain and make him or her back away from the fuchsia superhroine. Her catchphrases are: 1. "My hero!" which she says while admiring Yellow Fire in both her unmorphed form and after she has morphed into her superheroine form, 2. "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!", this is her introduction a supervillain or bully after she has morphed into her superheroine form before rescuing victims, and 3. "If you even think about hurting or bullying anyone else in any way, shape, or form, I will be back if I hear that you are causing any more trouble. May I please suggest that if you want to save yourself and spare the risk of me coming back here, just remember this: the United Nations Conventions Of The Rights Of The Child organization says that no child shall be subjected to torture or other cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment. Parties shall take all appropriate measures to promote physical and psychological recovery and social reintegration of a child victim of any form of: neglect, exploitation, abuse; torture, any other form of cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment; or armed conflicts. Such recovery and reintegration shall take place in an environment which fosters the health, self-respect and dignity of the child.", these are her final words to a supervillain or bully after rescuing victims, before she walks away in a heroic manner. Even though Dark Heart's "red rage" ability can cause an opponent to have a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival and she uses it without thinking of the consequences of what it does to her victims, Fuchsia Heart can easily turn red rage back at Dark Heart by using her wiggle stick as a shield, so it bounces off of the rubber ball with two straws taped to it, and the red energy hits her rival, which weakens her by losing half of her health. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Pink characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with glasses Category:Protagonists